(a) Field of the Invention
A light-emitting device for optic fiber decoration, particularly a decoration (such as an angle, a Christmas tree, etc.) made mainly of optic fibers, projecting light into the optic fibers and out of the end of openings of the optic fibers. The invention comprises a flash control IC, a plurality of LED""s, a variable resistor, and a light-sensitive resistor, driven by a 4.5 DC baby unit. The low 4.5V DC voltage activates the flash control IC. The output from the flash control IC controls each LED to produce gradually changing and flashing lights of different colors alternatively flashing on and off through optic fibers in various configurations (such as the wings of an angel, the outline of a Christmas tree, etc.), designed to replace conventional light-emitting mechanism with such features as safe use, energy saving and enhanced efficiency.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The light-emitting device of a conventional optic fiber decoration consists of a motor, transmission gear set, color discs, and light bulbs; the motor is driven by a battery unit (or a voltage converter) to transit motion to the gear set at a reduced speed and rotate the color discs slowly, so that the lights from the light bulbs are projected through the color discs (the discs are made of transparent materials, and have color sectors with different colors and patterns) and into the optic fibers. The lights then come out of the ends of the optic fibers to display colorful lights and color tones in gradual changing phases. Such optic fiber decorative products are suitable for festivals or special occasions (such as a Christmas tree, an angel, an animal a landscape scale, etc.) because of their beautiful color changes and alternatively flashing lights to enrich the atmosphere. The conventional light emitting device, however, consists of numerous components including a motor, a transmission gear set, color discs and light bulbs, which involve difficulties in the assembling process. Furthermore, mechanical transmission consumes much power energy. In case it is battery-driven, the use would often have to pay additional cost for replacing the battery. Moreover, mechanical transmission involves high wear and tear, high trouble rate, and high heat generated by the motor and light bulbs which may burn out or even burn the decoration (many decorative articles contain combustible materials, such as Styrofoam, paper or fabrics) or burn the user. There is much room for improvement.
In view of the shortcomings in conventional light-emitting devices in optic fiber decorations, the inventor has searched for possible improvement, and based on many years experience in the research and development, and production, has come up with the prevent invention of xe2x80x9clight-emitting device for optic fiber decorationxe2x80x9d to replace the conventional type of mechanical construction with such characteristics as power saving, safe use, high performance and better variation effects.
For better understanding of the characteristics and technical contents of the present invention, please refer to the following description and drawings.